


This is a one-shot maybe I don't know help

by MissSalad



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-31
Updated: 2012-05-31
Packaged: 2017-11-06 09:33:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/417365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MissSalad/pseuds/MissSalad
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock lives on the streets, waiting for the right time to go back.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This is a one-shot maybe I don't know help

**Author's Note:**

> A drabble based on the headcanon that Molly helped Sherlock fake his death. I really have no idea what I'm doing someone help omg

Never did he think that it would come to this. Every possibility in the universe had occurred to him, yet this one had escaped him. Body burning with the absence of the drug that had sustained him for the past few months, the ex-detective curled up in his shelter under the rain gutters. Winter winds bit through his coat, and the stone beneath him soaked away the heat in his body. He’d grown too distressed to retreat to his mind palace. Fighting the desire to sleep, Sherlock forced himself to stand. He was better than this. He knew it. Living in the shadows wasn’t going to work anymore.

Slowly making his way down the street, he accounted for all his options. He couldn’t return to Baker Street. There was a large probability that it was being watched. Mycroft would be of little help. Showing up there would only cause a scene, and perhaps a war. His feet led him down a familiar path. It’s one he had taken many times when trying to sort out his options. This one in particular was one he never believed he would have to use.

When Molly’s startled face appeared in the doorway there wasn’t much time for her to react before he collapsed into her arms. Back arched, he rested his forehead on her shoulder. His thin frame shook with sobs. “Oh, Sherlock,” Molly murmured, closing the door and leading him to the living room.


End file.
